1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus comprising a heating member for use in fixing a developer image on a recording sheet and a temperature sensor for use in detecting a temperature of the heating member.
2. Description of Related Art
An image forming apparatus as disclosed in JP 2003-65853 A is hitherto known in the art. This apparatus comprises a heating roller (heating member) which is heated by a heat source, a noncontact thermistor (temperature sensor) which is disposed apart from the heating roller to detect a temperature of the heating roller, and a controller configured to control the heat source based upon the temperature detected by the noncontact thermistor.
Since the noncontact thermistor is susceptible to environmental conditions of various kinds in the image forming apparatus, data acquired through detection (measurement) by the noncontact thermistor should be appropriately corrected.
Thus, there is a need to provide an image forming apparatus in which a high-precision temperature control can be executed.
The present invention has been made in an attempt to address the aforementioned problem in prior art.